


The Devil You Need

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Will Graham has a vision, a dream of where he could be going if he continues to follow Jack Crawford. A loving devil is waiting within his dream, trying to tempt him from his path, a devil who takes on the form of his therapist.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Devil You Need

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the first season when Will Graham starts to get sick and have doubts about the job he’s doing for Jack Crawford. I don’t own Hannibal, but for the past few months, it has owned me.

If Will looked down over the landscape, he could see the wilderness which so many people found themselves lost in, ready to be devoured by those waiting behind the trees. 

It was a dream, yet it was a reflection of reality. It was terrifying, yet it was something he faced every time he went to a crime site at Jack Crawford’s side.

He was ready to let the pendulum swing, when a strong hand seized him, distracting him from the inevitable trance he was ready to let himself fall into.

“You care so much for all of those sheep, yet who is there to care for you?” Hannibal Lecter whispered in his ear, soft and persuasive, refusing to be ignored. “You need a caretaker, Will, as you march off to martyrdom without a care for yourself.” Fingers tightened upon his shoulder with gentle insistence, refusing to let go. “You need a devil to lure you away from this terrible fate God has planned for you.”

“I’ve accepted my fate.” Will didn’t look at Hannibal, nor did he deny anything. “Jack isn’t God, any more than he’s the devil.

“I haven’t.” Hannibal leaned closer, breathing him in, as if the smell of Will Graham were oxygen itself. “I’ve only just found you, Will. I’m not willing to let God have you, even if he himself has entrusted you to my care.” 

“What does God have to do with anything?” Will shut his eyes and stood very still. “Everything I’ve done has been my choice, including the path I’m on.” 

“Your choices can be manipulated by your own loneliness and need.” The hand drew him back into the warm darkness, only it was just the older man’s chest. Will found he was enfolded into arms, being held in a way he couldn’t remember ever being held. “Don’t let yourself be manipulated, Will. Don’t disappoint me.” Lips brushed against his ear, offering a final admonishment. “Don’t disappoint yourself.”

Will woke up in sweat and darkness, gazing at the distant light of his clock, hearing the whine of Winston and Buster close by. 

For the first time, he was a little disappointed. Disappointed to wake up.


End file.
